Des matins comme ça
by fjudy
Summary: Il reconnaissait ses pas entre mille, puis il entendait le son de sa voix légèrement agacé, à ce moment là il commençait à rire silencieusement.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "stimulant"._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

  
_

Derek aimait ces matins là, ceux où il restait dans son lit et tentait de se rendormir. En général toute la famille passait par sa chambre pour le sortir de dessous la couette, mais il s'y refusait. Ni les sauts de Marti, ni les supplications de Lizzie, par plus que les demandes d'Edwin ne fonctionnaient. Même Nora et Georges ne parvenait à rien ces jours là.

Quand il en arrivait à ce stade là, c'était Casey qui montait. Il attendait toujours ce moment avec délectation. Il reconnaissait ses pas entre mille, puis il entendait le son de sa voix légèrement agacé, à ce moment là il commençait à rire silencieusement. Il avait trouvé plusieurs astuces pour la faire enrager, par exemple il avait dévissé son ampoule pour qu'elle ne puisse pas allumer la lumière, une autre fois il avait hurlé d'un seul coup la faisant sursauter. Elle avait mis plus de temps à venir cette fois-ci, il faut dire que la dernière fois il avait fait fort pour la faire fuir. Après maints essais elle avait finalement soulevé ses couvertures et il était nu sous les draps, elle avait jappé avant sortir en vitesse de la pièce. Il en riait encore. La voilà qui était sur le seuil, elle n'osait pas entrer. Il se rengorgea.

« Derek, lève toi je te rappelle que ta grand-mère vient manger, elle sera là dans vingt minutes. »

Ce que Casey eut pour toute réponse fut un grognement, elle souffla et s'approcha de lui.

« Je te préviens Derek Venturi, si je te trouve dans la plus simple appareil je raconterai dans tout le lycée ce que j'ai vu et je pourrais très bien enlever quelques centimètres…

- Personne ne te croira, répondit le jeune homme

- C'est ce que tu penses, à ta place je ne prendrais pas le risque, le menaça la jeune fille.

- T'en fais pas j'ai un caleçon, mais je ne me lèverai pas, dit-il malicieusement

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour t'embêter, et ça marche. »

Casey soupira encore, ce qui voulait vraisemblablement dire qu'elle le trouvait particulièrement immature, elle s'assit sur lit, ce qui étonna Derek, elle ne l'avait pas habitué à cette méthode il se tenait sur ses gardes, on ne savait jamais de quoi elle était capable.

Il pouvait distinguer les contours de sa silhouette grâce à la luminosité qui venait du couloir. Elle était si près qu'il pouvait même sentir son parfum, enfin ses longs cheveux vinrent caresser son visage, là il prit vraiment peur, elle était trop proche, bien plus que la distance de bienséance le permettait.

Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Si tu lève maintenant, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Il avala sa salive difficilement, de quoi voulait-elle parler ?

« Que me proposes-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Un petit stimulant, répondit-elle coquine

- De quel genre ? »

Il avait la bouche sèche, son corps commençait à réagir et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

« Du genre… elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- J'arrive ! » s'exclama-t-il

Casey eut un petit rire de triomphe, elle se mit debout et le regarda, il ne bougea pas.

« Tu fais quoi ? Tu as dit que tu venais.

- J'attends que tu sortes. »

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre.

« Tu vas sortir oui ! Ou je te promets que je t'autoriserai à raconter ce que tu risques de voir à tes copines. »

Cette fois une rougeur caractéristique se propagea sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle lui signala qu'elle l'attendait dans le couloir. Il prit encore quelques instants avant de s'habiller.

Elle était bien là où elle avait dit qu'elle serait, assise sur les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Marti.

Il s'approcha en souriant, elle n'osait pas lever le regard sur lui, elle était encore toute gênée.

« Alors ma récompense. »

Elle sortit un pot de Nutella de derrière son dos et lui tendit, elle eut un éclat de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite.

« Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? le questionna Casey.

- A rien du tout, » grogna le jeune homme.

Il se saisit du précieux pot, et descendit dire bonjour à sa grand-mère qui venait juste d'arriver. Il ne put pas constater que Casey poussait un ouf de soulagement, elle avait joué gros sur ce coup là, et elle n'avait pas été sûre de gagner, qu'aurait-elle fait si il avait refusé le chocolat. Elle se plut à penser qu'elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Tout à coup un cri l'appelant parvint à ses oreilles.

« J'arrive ! »

Et elle dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre sa famille.

* * *

Oui le FoF M'inspire des bêtises pareilles^^ Vive le nutella comme stimulant.


End file.
